


Hallow Roses

by UnderDorkTale, UniverseOfNightmares



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Creepy Fluff, Creepypasta, Death, Demonic Possession, Dom/sub, Monsters, Multi, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderDorkTale/pseuds/UnderDorkTale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseOfNightmares/pseuds/UniverseOfNightmares





	Hallow Roses

I was in Foster Care for most of my life, mom had a life sentence while my dad was six feet under. When I turned 20 last year I decided to live in the woods, in a small wood Cabin. I spent most of my days hunting and hiking. I knew some parts of the woods were rumoured to be haunted by a tall faceless man.  
I’ve never seen him but I can sense him, he always watches me. I’ve done some research, turns out he’s a stalker type monster that when he gets close to his victim, he makes them weak then eats them whole like a carnivorous python. You can’t escape this creature for his long black tentacles will catch you.

To that I just shake my head. It’s just some kids’ scary campfire story. If he was so dangerous then why am I not dead yet? I’ve noticed that small droplets of blood were beginning to appear on my porch, I would usually ignore it but it has gotten much worse recently. I would also find dead animals in my trash cans, each one having a large animal like bite on them.

I can’t stand the smell of rotten flesh; it makes me want to puke my guts out. Which I regularly do when I go hiking - I would be walking my usual path, only to stop and vomit next to the path. I’ve also been seeing these hatchet and claw marks on the logs and trees; new ones appear everyday.

I finally caved in the one day and decided to buy cameras as I was making my way back home, however I was met with a tragic surprise. As I was filling up my truck, I got this eerie feeling that I was being stalked, so I got the fuck out of there. This was where I met my untimely death, swerving the truck and crashing down a cliff side, my neck snapped on impact, I flew out my car and got impaled by a tree, the force wrecked my body so much I was dangling by my guts…I hung there, I hung there…lifeless and my crimson blood dripped down like a light drizzle. 

Everything was still dark, my life flashed before my eyes as I heard a deep voice Echo in my mind…  
Wake up.  
Wake up.  
I woke up with a start, inhaling some air into my lungs. Am I alive? I look around…this wasn’t my house. I wasn’t in my bed. I tried to stand up but I had no feeling in my lower body, as I looked under the blood-stained covers and found that I have lost my legs. I gave a blood curdling scream and tears started streaming down my cheeks. Why the fuck am I not dead?! Where am I?! 

All my questions were soon answered by two men that came bursting through the door, one was wearing a light orange hoody with a red frowned black mask, the other wore an orange hoody with a white mask chestnut brown hair fell over his mask. The one with the white mask slowly walked towards me, I tried backing up but I was in so much pain that I couldn’t move. He leaned in closer and stroked my cheek as I gave a silent sob.

He backed up after a while then I heard them speak, “Slender said that we make sure she doesn’t refuse food before she meets him. She’ll become weak if she doesn’t.” The man in the black mask said, the man in the white mask gave a nod and both of them left me alone.

After what seemed like an eternity, the white masked man came back with a bowl of food, it smelt horrid, I covered my mouth and gagged a bit. He handed the bowl to me and I shook my head, “Eat…” he said in a dark tone. I quickly took the bowl in my frail pale hands; it was some brown liquid with chunks of meat.  
I took a bite and tried to swallow it, it tasted horrible and after a few bites I offered the bowl back to him “Finish it…” he said and I still shook my head. He gave an irritated sigh and yanked my hair back causing me to scream, he tipped the bowl and the rest of the horrid stew went down my throat, then he clamped my mouth shut and I had no choice but to swallow. I started coughing and I had to stop myself from vomiting.

I looked at the man in the white mask, “W-Who are y-you?” I started and after a few moments of silence I asked another question, “W-Where am I?” this time I was almost at the verge of tears. My heart was beating out of my chest and the man with the black mask came back into the room with a small bottle, “P-Please…no more…” I said in a quiet voice, “Please…” I begged once more and I tried to curl up into a ball...I felt so weak, so defenceless. I think I’ve gone crazy and this is just all a dream or a horrible nightmare. 

The two men grabbed both of my frail arms and wrapped them around their shoulders hoisting me up. I didn’t have the will power to fight back. They carried me through the wooden halls of a large mansion, I assume it was a mansion due there being several doors and the height of the dirty ceiling. I heard whispers and chatter; were there other souls trapped in the walls? Crying out for help? It was a dark mansion with only dim flickering lights to light their path, blood was dripping behind me as the two men carried me.

Then we arrived at a huge black door, it had several black vine-like tentacles as décor. The door creaked open and I could see plenty of dust ridden books and in the middle of the room was a large desk.  
And sitting in the big chair was the man himself…Slenderman.


End file.
